Waiting in the dark
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Myranda's just arrived at Winterfell. How does she feel and what does she do?
**A/N:
** Another WritersChallenge. Once again the theme is WriteWhite - or White Day. I chose to take this a bit to indirect, but I still feel that it fits both with white a s in snow and with the story line itself.

That said, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. I know there are many that dislike Myranda as a character, but I kinda quite like her - and especially wiring her. Truth be told, I might actually do more with her in the future. Would that interest you guys?

There. Done with the AN. That said, I'd like it if more of you left a review^^.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Not yet betaed.

* * *

 **Waiting**

* * *

The snow was falling heavily this morning. Outside, it gathered up in big mountains as it covered what was on the ground. The buckets, the stable, and the kennel too. They were all covered in snow. It was a lot on the ground too, but this was stomped down and bore witness of boots. Some of the marks were big and others small, and the number of them gave away the number of inhabitants.

"Myranda!"

I turned around. "What?"

"Are you standing here again. Foolish girl. Don't you have anything better to do?"

I fought to hold back my frown. Of course I had better things to do. There were always things to do at Winterfell. There were kitchens that were in a constant need of help, the cleaner never turned down an offer of held, and horses seemed to do nothing but shit.

"I was keeping watch."

"Keeping watch? You?" The plump woman snorted. "I didn't know you'd joined the watch, girl. And even if you'd done that, the watch tower is over there." She pointed at the tall tower beside the thick wall.

Myranda rolled her eyes. Of course she knew that. She had only been joking when she said she was keeping watch. Well, halfway. She was keeping her eyes open, watching as she waited for him to return.

"Girl! Are you listening?" The woman grasped Myranda's shoulder and shook it. "You father wants you, I said."

Yes. Her father. Myranda had lost her mother when she was given birth to, and had since then grown up with her father and her two brothers. Ben Bones was a strong man and had followed his own father and become the kennel master of the Dreadfort. He had originally planned for one or both of his sons to continue the traite, but both of her brothers had heard the calling of the sword. And a sword was what they had gotten. One through though the throat, and one thrice in the chest. It had been a blow to her father, and since that day, he had let her help him more and more. Not that she minded. Myranda had always liked being with the animals. They were sure wild creatures; so strong and fierce, yet submissive if you trained them right. That was her favorite part - the point where the beast looked away and bent its will to hers for the first time.

But other than that, the kennel was a dull place. Nothing really happen there, it was just the same thing from morning to evening, day after day. Feeding, cleaning and exercising. It was like it would never end, and the smell and the noises were enough to give her a headache.

No, Myranda preferred to stay away from there. She liked it up here, in the tower, or down in the cellar in the dark. It was something that her father had found strange. Most people preferred to be in well lit rooms with clean, fresh air and food or a singer's sweet tunes, but not Myranda. She preferred it the other way around. It was in the darkness that the truths were hidden. That was where one could hide and stay out of sight while watching those passing by.

"Myranda!"

"Yes!" She snapped and pushed the woman aside. "I know!"

She cast a last, longing glance out the window, before turning away and marching out the door. Descending the steps, she managed to get her emotions under control. It wouldn't be long now. He would return to her soon. She knew, because he always did. In the night, when all light had gone to sleep. That was when he came for her.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
** FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
